Without her
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Não precisava de ninguém para viver. Não queria ninguém para viver. Pretendia continuar do jeito que estava: solteiro, dono do próprio nariz, sozinho. Solitário. Infeliz. Sem ela. #Draco/Ginny#


**Primeiro lugar no II Challenge Draco/Ginny, do 6V -morre- Tô tão feliz 8D**

**

* * *

**

W**ithout**** her**

A mansão parecia vazia. E estava, com exceção dos elfos-domésticos – mas, como eles não podiam ser considerados "alguém", a mansão estava vazia. Os passos ecoaram pelo chão de mármore branco. A capa chique daquele estilista famoso foi jogada em um canto, como se fosse um trapo qualquer. E, no momento, era.

A raiva acumulada durante todos aqueles anos foi surgindo. Desde o momento em que o idiota do Potter preferira dois "Zés-ninguéns" (um garotinho que não valia nem um sicle e uma sangue-ruim) a ele, a raiva existia. Tá, tá. Ficara intrigado, afinal, como alguém em sã (ou não) consciência trocaria Draco Malfoy por _aquilo_? Aí percebeu que se tratava se um retardado, um deficiente mental. Não deu muita bola. A raiva só começou mesmo quando viu inconscientemente que o idiota recebia mais atenção que ele. Mas nunca admitiu para si mesmo – Draco era, é e sempre será o centro das atenções, naturalmente.

Arrancou os sapatos novos dos pés e mirou no grande vaso de porcelana da sala de estar. Errou feio, mas pelo menos acertou uma bailarina de vidro. Os cacos voaram longe. Pena que não era tão fácil fazer isso com a enorme cabeça do Potter.

Isso o fez se lembrar da cicatriz imbecil. Podia jurar que era falsa – ou que o Potter havia desenhado um raio na testa com uma faca. Além de ser completamente sem noção, o pequeno raio lembrava a todos que Potter tinha sobrevivido. Mais um motivo para odiá-lo. Se não tivesse sobrevivido, seu pai não teria ido para o lado inimigo e, depois, não teria sido desacreditado pelo Lord. Também nunca teria ido para Azkaban, e a família Malfoy nunca teria que ter uma figura tão _ilustre_ como hóspede. Draco não teria nenhuma missão a cumprir, não veria a morte do diretor com os próprios olhos. E ele nunca a teria tido em sua vida.

Arrancou as cortinas dos trilhos. Tentou rasgar o tecido, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi machucar as mãos.

Mãos que já haviam percorrido aquele corpo... Já haviam estado em lugares inexplorados por outros, já haviam passeado por aquelas madeixas ruivas... Tentado decorar cada sarda daquele rosto e ombros.

Um aperto no peito fez Draco quebrar os quadros ao meio. Os dedos dos pés ignoraram a dor ao chutar as cadeiras.

Como odiava Potter... E foi para irritá-lo que traçou a sua namoradinha: a vagabunda, irritante, sonsa e repugnante da Weasley. Fora tão engraçado ver a reação dela quando Draco a prensou na parede... Ficara mais assustada que um peixe ao se perceber nas garras afiadas de um gato. Tentara se afastar, lutar, gritar. Mas ele ainda era mais forte. Quando Draco terminou, recebeu um belo chute no júnior. Achava que aquela dor tinha valido a pena, mas agora não. Agora queria ter lançado um _avada_ no minuto em que a pobretona pôs os pés na Flourish & Blotts.

Sempre que se via sozinho com ela, atacava a presa frágil. Chegava a ser cômico o jeito que Weasley esperneava, se debatia. E um dia ela não se debateu mais. A única coisa que fez foi corresponder o beijo. Draco ficou mais do que surpreso.

Podia ter parado, podia ter rido da cara dela. Mas nãããão, ele tinha que beijá-la. Maldito momento em que continuou. Maldito momento em que suas línguas se entrelaçaram. Maldito momento em que gostou.

Depois de vários e muitos beijos, em alguns meses já a tinha em sua cama. E era uma sensação tão boa, tão suja. Antes de dormir com ela agarrada em seu peito, sentia-se tão... argh... completo. Mas, quando acordava, tudo que restava dela era o seu cheiro, impregnado no travesseiro. E ele se lembrava que o "nós" da noite era só um _affair_. Lembrava-se das classes sociais, das famílias, dos princípios diferentes. E aquele momento tão bom se tornava sujo. Sujo por sujar o nome Malfoy – mesmo que ninguém soubesse –, sujo por sujá-lo por dentro, por ter estado com uma Weasley.

Ao chegar ao seu escritório, empurrou os objetos que estavam em cima da escrivaninha com violência. Derrubou a estante de livros, socou as paredes. Doía tanto que uma manada de hipogrifos podia passar sobre ele e mesmo assim a dor física não se igualaria à dor emocional. Gritou o mais alto que pôde, com a maior intensidade.

Draco caiu de joelhos no chão. O lapso nervoso tinha passado.

Depois da raiva, vinha a tristeza. Sentiu-se como se ninguém conseguisse sofrer – e muito menos entender – aquela dor. O peito parecia pesado demais, o coração estava estrangulado.

E pensar que fora o primeiro que vira embaixo da saia da Weasley. Não duvidaria se alguém dissesse que fora o único. Porque, convenhamos, os outros dois namoricos dela eram patéticos. Se bobear, nunca tinham escorregado uma mão boba nem em si mesmos.

Ainda não podia acreditar... Seus olhos começaram a ficar úmidos, o queixo tremia. Tentou engolir as lágrimas. Afinal, macho que é macho não chora.

Lembrava-se do choro dela. Depois de ficar presa na Câmara Secreta. Quando o irmão morreu. Quando o _Potter_ "morreu". E lembrava-se de uma única lágrima ter rolado por aquele rosto sardento quando o Lord morreu.

Antes, admirava isso nela. Nunca chorava por bobagens, como as outras. Mas agora preferia que ela chorasse por qualquer besteira. Que ela fosse como as outras. Porque as outras não o deixavam assim, ridiculamente patético.

Com um _accio_, uma garrafa de firewhisky voou até ele. Bebeu o conteúdo em um gole só.

Nunca admitiu ter sentimentos por ninguém. E por que ela seria a exceção? Por que ele se abriria para ela, para ela depois pisar nele? Isso só doeria ainda mais.

Mas, quem sabe, só por hipótese, se ele tivesse se aberto? Aí quem estaria enchendo a cara não seria ele. Não, não. Nunca daria certo entre eles.

Mais garrafas surgiram, uma após a outra. O álcool já fazia efeito.

Seu plano era ficar bêbado, arrasado, deprimido. No dia seguinte, tudo voltaria ao normal, com ele em perfeito estado. Não precisava de ninguém para viver. Não _queria_ ninguém para viver. Pretendia continuar do jeito que estava: solteiro, dono do próprio nariz, sozinho. Solitário. Infeliz. _Sem_ _ela_.

E, assim, jogado no meio do escritório quebrado, com garrafas de firewhisky ao seu redor, Draco tentava esquecer que Ginny Weasley agora era Ginny Weasley Potter.

* * *

**N/A: Um beijão pra todas as pessoas da linda seção DG (passem lá :P) e pra Mione Gucci, que me ajudou. Ah, e pra Gabiiih Malfoy também *-*  
Espero que tenham gostado ;)**


End file.
